eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Somewhere In Europe
|year = 1990|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|position = 2nd (shared with France)|points = 132|previous = The Real Me|next = Could It Be That I'm In Love}} Somewhere In Europe was the Irish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb performed by Liam Reilly The song is a ballad, in which Reilly sings about his desire to meet a former lover once again. He sings that he is "back in Ireland", which implies that the romance took place during a trip through Europe. He then reminisces about the relationship they had (in places such as Brussels, Amsterdam and the Black Forest), as well as begging the former lover to "meet me in Paris" among other locations in order to rekindle the romance. The song was performed seventeenth on the night, following Portugal and preceding Sweden. At the close of voting, it finished in joint second place with France, with both receiving 132 points. Lyrics It’s been a long time since we were together I’m back in Ireland and I miss you more than ever In early spring we parted and I’ve been here since then But if I could only see you once again Meet me in Paris on a Champs-Élysées night We could be in Rome again, ‘neath the Trevi fountain light We should be together, and maybe we just might If you could only meet me somewhere in Europe tonight I remember Amsterdam as we sailed along the canal And as the leaves began to fall, we were walking in old Bruxelles In the Black Forest on a German summer’s day And the memories refuse to go away Meet me in Paris on a Champs-Élysées night We could be in Rome again, ‘neath the Trevi fountain light We should be together, and maybe we just might If you could only meet me somewhere in Europe Don’t you remember those Adriatic days? I miss your laughter and all your little ways I can still see you in London, walking on Trafalgar Square And drinking wine in Old Seville, how I wish that we were there Meet me in Paris on a Champs-Élysées night We could be in Rome again, ‘neath the Trevi fountain light We should be together, maybe we just might If you could only meet me somewhere in Europe tonight Meet me in Paris on a Champs-Élysées night We could be in Rome again, ‘neath the Trevi fountain light We should be together, and maybe we just might If you could only meet me somewhere in Europe tonight Somewhere in Europe tonight Somewhere in Europe Trivia * Champs-Élysées - a boulevard located in the 8th arrondissement in Paris, France, situated between the Place de la Concorde and the Place Charles de Gaulle, where the Arc de Triomphe is located. * Trevi Fountain - a fountain located in the Trevi district of Rome, Italy. * Amsterdam - the capital city of the Netherlands * Black Forest - a great forested mountain range in the state of Baden-Württemberg in southwestern Germany. Videos Category:Ireland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs